1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices and in particular to identifying at least one alternate power source for a portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices have become ubiquitous in everyday life in both personal and business usage. However, portable devices have a finite battery life when disconnected from a power charger/charging station. When a battery of a portable device has completely depleted, the depleted battery can cause a user of the portable device to be without access to desirable and/or critical personal and/or business applications/resources. While batteries of many portable devices are capable of being recharged and/or replaced, it may be difficult for a user to determine, from a single battery indicator such as a percentage of battery life remaining, an exact amount of practical usage/battery life that remains in a current battery and whether the battery will be depleted while a user is away from a power charger/charging station. Even for devices that are constructed to accept a replacement battery, if the replacement battery is swapped into the portable device too early, the replacement battery may also be depleted at an undesirable time, such as while a user of the portable device does not have access to a battery charger to charge the primary battery or the replacement battery.